The Shang Unicorn
by Katherine-Magnolia
Summary: Karissa is the Shang Unicorn, her twin sister Corin is the Shang Lynx. Karissa loves both Prince Roald and Gerald, the Shang Firebird. When she is kidnapped a group comes together to save her and many things happen in the process.
1. Chapter One

The group of bandits crept through the forest, knowing that ahead lay a caravan of merchants. When they finally reached it they observed that the only female was a young woman with red hair dressed in silver leggings and a teal tunic. The leader of the bandits hissed and said, "She's the one, the noble we're lookin' for." His followers nodded and he added, "She's not t' be harmed, his Majesty would be truly vexed if she was."  
  
Once again they nodded and with a yell they charged the woman. She looked up quickly, her brilliant teal eyes shining with fire. When the first bandit reached her she hit him in the face and he dropped to the ground, his nose bleeding, eyes shut. The same thing happened to the next three. When the fifth one reached her, however, he ducked her blow and tried to hit her. But his fist met thin hair and she slammed her fist up into his stomach and then his windpipe. He dropped gasping.  
The girl smiled and the next bandit gulped and fled. The only one left was the leader who stood still as the girl watched him. "What are you?" he asked, horrified.  
  
She flipped her hair and said, "I am Karissa of Toren, the Shang Unicorn." The bandit leader shrugged, he didn't know what Shang was or that Unicorn was a very high ranking. He advanced on Karissa, his knife drawn. With a few quick slaps she disarmed him then she punched him in the windpipe and kneed him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground, motionless.  
  
The girl wiped the blood from her fist and turned back to the camp. He was only a bandit; he had no right to expect to live.  
A week later the caravan pulled into the capital city, Corus. Karissa sighed; it was here that she left the caravan. They wished her well as she rode her horse, a golden beauty named Sungold up the winding road to the palace. When she reached the gate she was let in and the hostler, Stephan took her horse.  
  
A small page guided her to where she needed to go, her mother's palace rooms. Inside her mother's modest rooms she saw that her mother, the Queen and the King were all sitting together. "Karissa!" her mother cried, standing to embrace her. "I'm so happy that your journey was safe. Did anything happen?"  
  
"Nothing worth noting mother," Karissa replied.  
  
"That is good. Now darling, this is King Jonathon and Queen Thayet." Karissa curtsied and bowed her head. "They are here to discuss the terms of your engagement to Prince Roald."  
  
Karissa's eyes flashed and she said calmly, "You know that I do not wish to marry anyone but Beldar, don't you mother?"  
  
Her mother's eyes flashed and the Queen gasped. "You have a suitor?" Thayet asked.  
  
Karissa started to reply but her mother cut her off, saying, "No, just a boy she met some years ago up in Shang. He wasn't even a Shang warrior, just some merchant's boy along the way. Kari only saw him for a few hours."  
Thayet frowned and said, "Roald doesn't wish to marry anyone but a girl he met a while back when he was off adventuring. He said her name was Kari, a girl in Shang. But I told him a noble would be much better."  
  
"I'm sure," Kari's mother agreed. Kari tuned both the older women out as she focused her attention elsewhere. Three years ago exactly she had been on a trip into the Shang city and met a very handsome, witty boy named Beldar. They had exchanged a short kiss when she left and she had felt a deep passion for him ever since. Of course, there was always Jerald, the Shang boy she had trained with whom adored her, she liked him too but not as much as she liked Beldar.  
  
While Kari was thinking and the ladies chatting the door opened and in marched a tall young man with raven-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a blue silk shirt and white leggings. He looked mad and his eyes were snapping.  
  
"Ah, Roald," King Jonathon said. "Glad to see you could make it."  
  
Roald turned to his father. "Father, I told you already, I will not marry a noble girl who I've never even met before." Kari frowned, she had heard that voice somewhere before! But it had been younger, not so manly.  
  
"Roald," Jonathon said. "This is the Lady Karissa of Toren. Some people call her the Shang Unicorn."  
  
Roald turned around and his eyes met Kari's. Both gasped and then Roald smiled, but Kari did not. "Prince Roald? You told me your name was Beldar, you lied to me?" her voice was confused.  
  
Roald's grin faded. "Kari, listen, you have to understand. I was promised to marry a girl, you, when I was five and you were three! Wouldn't you lie about your name?"  
  
"No," Kari replied honestly. "I told you my true name and why I was at Shang. But you lied to me."  
  
Thayet looked worried and whispered to Kari's mother, "Linita, this is not good."  
  
But Linita ignored her and clapped her hands. "Oh how lovely! You're Beldar! Now you can get married and everyone will be happy."  
  
Just then Kari whirled around and ran out the door. The page standing outside asked, "Can I help you ma'm?" "Yes," Kari replied. "Show me to my rooms." The page nodded and led her to a set of simple rooms near the squire's rooms. Kari locked the door after he left and sat on the bed, sobbing quietly.  
  
After a few minutes someone knocked on her door and she called, "Please leave me alone!"  
  
Someone replied, "Now Kari, you know I can't do that. What sort of twin do you think I am?"  
  
Kari jumped up from the bed and threw open her door. She embraced the red- haired girl on the other side. "It's good to see you Corin!" she cried. "Come in, come in!" Corin did so. "I hope you are well?"  
  
Corin nodded and patted her stomach. "Married life agrees with me and I am expecting a child."  
  
"Congratulations," Kari replied.  
  
Corin nodded and asked, "So Unicorn, when are you getting married to the Prince?"  
  
Kari's grin faded and she said, "Never."  
  
"Never? Surely you don't mean that."  
  
"I do. He's Beldar! The boy I met three years ago!"  
  
Corin's eyes went wide. "No way! That is impossible Kari, impossible. The Prince would never be there."  
  
"But he was and he made me think he was a simple merchant boy, never telling me the truth! I even loved him more then I did Jerald."  
  
"Why don't you love him now?" Corin asked.  
  
"Because, because I don't know!" Kari wailed. Then she looked up. "I guess I still love him, but I don't know him anymore. I can't marry someone I don't know!"  
  
Corin took her twin's hand. "Then get to know him. I'm sure he wouldn't object at all. Remember, he has feelings the same as you do."  
  
Kari sighed. "You're right Corin, as always. Could you do me a favor?" Corin nodded. "Tell Roald that I'll meet him out by the stables in the morning to go for a ride. If he objects then tell him to tell you and you'll tell me."  
  
Corin nodded and left. "All right Kari," she called behind her. "But you owe me for this!" 


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Kari nervously waited for Roald, dressed in her typical silver leggings, full-sleeved silver shirt and teal vest. She had already saddled Sungold who pranced around, feeling her owner's anxiety. She fiddled with a silver pendant that had a teal unicorn on it.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Roald asked. Kari whirled around to find him standing behind her with a saddled horse. She nodded and he climbed up. "Then let's go."  
  
For the first half hour they rode through the Royal Forest in silence, neither wanting to speak first.  
  
Finally Kari asked, "Why didn't you tell me who you are?"  
  
Roald replied, "Why didn't you?" He chuckled and said, "Because I hate being bowed to and I thought you might avoid me if you knew who I was."  
  
Kari laughed and said, "I didn't tell you I was a noble because half of the time I forget that I am one. It's not hard when you're Shang."  
  
"How did you become the Unicorn?" Roald asked curiously. "I mean, you're a girl and you got so high, I know your sister is only the Lynx."  
  
"I worked hard and trained constantly with my friend, Jerald, he's the Firebird. The Lion who brought me to Shang knew I had potential and trained me like I would be a Unicorn, so I worked really hard and became one."  
  
Karissa laughed at the memory of her first mentor. "Here is a good place for a picnic," she said. Roald slid off his horse.  
  
"I agree with you," Roald said as he took out the blanket. Kari had indeed picked a very nice spot. They were sitting in a meadow where a stream ran through it. It was the perfect place for a picnic.  
  
After they had finished their food Kari said, "Roald, why didn't you ever come back to Shang? You promised you would."  
  
Roald toyed with his napkin. "My parents wouldn't let me," he finally replied. "I was training as a knight and they didn't like it when I slipped away from my escort. Admit it, your parents didn't either."  
  
Kari blushed. "You're right, my mother hated the idea of Corin and myself becoming Shang. But we stuck to our idea and insisted that she sent us, which she eventually did. My brother, Jacob helped convince her."  
  
Roald looked up and said, "I know Jacob! He's a knight, when I was growing up he was one of my best friends."  
  
"Jacob did mention on a few of his visits home that he was friends with my future husband, but I always ignored him. Maybe I should have paid more attention to him."  
  
"Maybe you should have," Roald agreed. "Kari, do you remember our first meeting?"  
  
"How could I forget it? That was when I received my first kiss, from you. I spent years wishing you would come back, simply so that I could kiss you again and again and get to know you better."  
  
Roald grinned. "I wished that too. If we marry we'll be able to do that you know."  
  
Kari looked into Roald's beautiful sapphire eyes and the love that was in them made a knot rise in her throat. "Yes we could, Roald. But there is no law written anywhere that says you have to be married to be kissed."  
  
"Is that an invitation, my lady?" Roald asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes it is, my Prince," Karissa replied. Roald leaned in and kissed Kari, long and sweet. He broke away however when a group of men dressed in black leather burst into the clearing. One carried a blowgun and quickly blew a dart at both Karissa and Roald.  
  
Instantly the two fell to the ground, asleep. "Do we take th' boy?" one asked as he lifted Karissa onto his horse.  
  
The leader, a dark man in black and silver said, "No. Leave the boy, the King wishes only for the girl. Hurry up and place her on the horse so that we can go!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Roald awoke, his head pounding and his throat parched. The last thing he could remember was kissing Karissa. Then bandits came into the clearing and did something. He looked around the clearing. "Karissa?" he yelled. He stood up and looked around. "Karissa!" he shouted.  
  
Roald arrived back at the stables, his horse lathered with sweat. He burst into his father's council room without knocking. Sitting around the table was Lady Alanna, Baron George, Queen Thayet and a few other knights.  
  
"Father!" Roald said. "While Karissa and I were out riding a group of bandits came and used sleeping darts on us. Then, while I slept they took Karissa away! I followed their prints to the edge of the forest, but then they disappear! Help me father, she is taken!"  
  
Alanna rushed over to Roald and said, "Calm down Roald. We'll get your fiancé back. We've never failed before and we never will again."  
  
Lady Kel rose and said, "Alanna's right, we'll find Karissa for you, lad."  
  
Jonathon rose and said, "This matter is more pressing then fall crops. The fiancé of the Crown Heir of Tortall has been kidnapped. It hasn't exactly been a secret whom Roald has been promised to. Anyone and everyone could know. We have to find out as much about these bandits as possible." He looked over at a woman with soft brown hair and eyes. "Daine, see what the animals say and see if they know where they went." Daine nodded and went out the door. "Roald, what exactly were they wearing?"  
  
Roald said, "Black leather, all black leather. Wait, one had silver and black. On his horse was stamped a bloody silver sword."  
  
George stood up and said, "Forgive me for interuptin' Jon, but I know who the lad speaks of."  
  
"Who is it George?" Roald asked.  
  
"Why, you just described the knights of Ragola an' their leader, Malagant. Malagant is the king's best friend and only does as he bids. I figure that the king must have a pretty good reason for wantin' our Unicorn."  
  
"He does," a soft voice said. A young man stood up. He had blond hair and blue eyes. "My mother told this to no one, but I was there and I may be the only one other then her who remembers. When my sisters were born a marvelous thing happened. The Great Mother Goddess herself came down and blessed Karissa. Karissa has the Gift, and Wild Magic that is near as strong as Daine's. She does well to hide it, but it is the Goddess's own gift. The Goddess told my mother that Karissa must marry Prince Roald, and their son will become the one who will bring peace to all the land. He will unite all the lands and everyone will live in peace forever."  
  
Alanna whistled and looked at Roald. "Looks like you got some pretty heavy stuff weighing on you and Karissa." The Lioness frowned, her violet eyes confused. "But Jacob. How could the king of Ragola know about this? You said you and your mother were the only ones who know."  
  
Jacob said, "I forget sometimes, the midwife also saw. And afterwards she went to the west, where Ragola lies. It is possible that she told someone and the news came to the King's ear. He wouldn't want peace, his land is all turmoil."  
  
Jonathon rubbed his forehead and said, "We know that for some odd reason the king of Ragola wants Karissa. Possibly to stop her from having a son that will bring peace to all the lands. We need to get her back because she is to marry my son, my son loves her and she could bring a heir that will bring peace to all the lands." He clapped his hands together and asked, "So, who wants to save her?"  
  
Roald was the first one to raise his hand. Then Alanna, then Kel, then Jacob, then Numair, then Buri and then Daine, who had just returned. "All right, that's the perfect number. You leave in the morning; Daine can use her ability to communicate with animals to lead you. Get a good night's rest and the Goddess go with you all."  
  
They all nodded then turned and left, Roald and Buri being the last in the room. Buri clapped a hand on Roald's shoulder. "Don't worry Roald," she said as she steered him out of the room. "We'll get your Unicorn back in good shape."  
  
Roald nodded and then went into his room. "I hope she forgives me for letting her be taken," was all he said to Buri.  
  
I FINALLY UPDATED!!! ALL RIGHT!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

((Just a little note here to the Flamer. This is so not based totally on the books. Here Roald was never engaged to anyone except for Karissa. The other Unicorn is officially dead, but I didn't state it anywhere, sorry. Karissa was told to go to Shang, that will come up in a later chapter, I promise. I will also soon include her faults, believe it or not she does has them. Go on and keep giving me advice because it'll help me write a better story. Thank you.))  
  
Corin was ticked off beyond all belief when she was informed by her brother that she was not, under any circumstances, to join them in finding Karissa. "She's my twin!" Corin shouted at her brother. "I know her better then any of you, I have a right to come along!"  
  
Jacob sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Corin," he said. "You're pregnant, it'd be far too dangerous for you to come along with us. Kari would murder me if she knew that I allowed you to come."  
  
Corin's teal eyes were flaming as she regarded her brother. "So because I'm pregnant I can't come? I can still protect myself, after all I'm the Shang Lynx!"  
  
"That's right," Jacob said. Then he stood and walked out. "Just stay here and make sure that nothing happens to mother or your unborn child."  
  
Corin glared at the door her brother had shut and threw herself on her couch. Her fingers traced a line along the ensigna that she had worn since she had been declared a Shang warrior. It was a teal-blue Lynx on a red background. Corin smiled happily as she remembered that day.  
  
"Come on Corin!" Karissa shouted as she dressed. "We're going to be late for the ceremony." She was pulling on a silver tunic over her teal shirt. She already had her boots and teal leggings on.  
  
Corin rolled out of her bed and quickly pulled on her outfit, which was a mix of teals and reds. Karissa rolled her eyes at her sister and said for the hundredth time, "Teal and red don't mix well together Corin."  
  
Corin glared up at her sister and shot back, "That scar along your left cheek doesn't go with the rest of your face neither."  
  
Karissa's hand flew up to the bright white scar that was on her left cheek. She did her best to hide it from everyone; most people didn't know she had it. She had gotten it when she had been practicing sword fighting with the Shang Eagle. He had gotten a little carried away and left that mark. But he thought it left no scar because Kari always used her Gift to hide it.  
  
But today was the Shang ceremony and no magic was allowed, except for the magic that was going to be placed upon their ensignas. So now everyone would see the scar that marred her face. "Don't laugh at the scar," Kari warned. "Else I'll make you regret it."  
  
Corin put a look of mock-terror on her face. "The mighty warrior has been offended!" she cried. "Now I will suffer un-just pain!"  
  
Karissa rolled her eyes and sat down to braid her hair. "Don't mock me Corin," she warned. "Besides, I'm not the best in our class."  
  
Corin nodded. "You're right, Jerald is better then you. But you're better then I am."  
  
"You never wanted to be any better then you are," Kari said. "You were always happy at the level you're at."  
  
"That's right," Corin agreed. "But then again, you have practically everything. I couldn't be as good as you even if I tried." A bitter look had come across her face. "You're Lady Perfect."  
  
The look of hurt on Kari's face had made Corin apologize for what she had said. No matter how hard she tried Corin could never stay mad at her twin for long, even though she was so perfect.  
  
A knock on the door yanked Corin out of memory lane. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand before standing and opening the door. In front of her stood Roald. "Why hello Prince," she said, bowing low. "What can I do for you? Shouldn't you be resting for when you leave tomorrow?" Her voice gained a bitter edge at the last few words.  
  
Roald rubbed his head and sighed. He pointed inside at a chair and asked, "Can I please come in?"  
  
Corin nodded and stood aside. "Where are my manners?" she asked. "Sure come on in your Highness and have a seat."  
  
Roald took a seat and turned to Corin. "You're mad," he said as she sat down across from him.  
  
Corin picked up her goblet and asked, "What makes you say that, your Highness?"  
  
"You look mad, very mad," he said. "Your eyes look like Kari's did when she found out I was Beldar."  
  
Corin sighed. "You're right," she admitted. "I am mad, no beyond mad, I'm pissed off."  
  
Roald's eyes widened. "You want to come with us, don't you?"  
  
"You bet I do. Kari's my twin, I should be allowed to come and help get her back. I'm Shang, I know how to fight better then most knights."  
  
"But you're pregnant," Roald pointed out. "Too much stress could make you lose your baby."  
  
"I'm Shang," Coring said simply. "My body can take more then the typical woman's has ever been able to. I could handle it."  
  
"But you're not coming," Roald remarked.  
  
"Don't remind me," Corin groaned. "But enough about me, Roald why did you come here?"  
  
Roald grinned sheepishly and said, "I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Well go ahead," Corin said as she leaned back. "I won't be able to sleep anytime soon."  
  
"I wanted to know if Kari honestly likes me, or if she only does because of what was said at her birth."  
  
Corin leaned forward, her eyes bright. "How do you know about what was said?" she demanded.  
  
"Jacob told us," Roald replied. "We wanted to know why anyone would ever want to take Kari away."  
  
Corin sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "She likes Beldar, I know that much. And I told her to give you a chance. But she also likes Jerald, the Shang Firebird. And what exactly did Jacob tell you?"  
  
Roald told her and she laughed. "He didn't tell you everything!" she crowed, her eyes disbelieving.  
  
"What do you mean?" Roald asked.  
  
"He excluded the fact that Kari's firstborn, no matter whose child it is, will be the one. A peace-bringer or a peace-destroyer. That's why Malagant wants her. He wants the first child to be his so that he will be a peace- destroyer."  
  
Roald leaped up, fire in his sapphire eyes. "No!" he shouted. "I will not let him!" He turned to run out the door but was stopped by Corin's mocking laugh. "What is so damn funny?" he demanded.  
  
"You," was Corin's reply. "My sister can take care of herself, Highness. She has the Gift, Wild Magic and she's the Shang Unicorn. That title isn't given out lightly, trust me."  
  
Roald sat back down and asked, "What is her weakness though? She doesn't seem to have any flaws that I could ever see."  
  
Corin grinned. "Kari's afraid of spiders, and she has a scar on her face."  
  
"A scar is a flaw?"  
  
Corin nodded, her face serious. "For her it is. She only has one and she hides it through the use of her Gift."  
  
Roald stood up and said, "It was nice talking with you Corin, but I should go and get some sleep before I fall down here."  
  
"Good-bye, your Highness," Corin replied as she closed the door behind Roald. Then she went back and sat down on her couch, her eyes thoughtful as she stayed up through the entire night.  
  
((Any better, Flamer?)) 


	5. Chapter Five

Malagant bowed low before the dark throne in the middle of a very dark room. On the throne in front of him sat a man with black hair and cold blue eyes. He looked up at Malagant and said, "Have you brought her?"  
  
Malagant smiled and made a motion with one of his hands. In through the doors came five men and between them they held a very mad Karissa. She was twisting and turning and swearing up a storm. "Let me go you dirty sons of bitches!" was one of the mildest things that she said.  
  
"My, my, my," the dark-haired man chuckled as he walked down in front of Kari. "You're a bit feisty, aren't you?"  
  
Kari's teal eyes narrowed dangerously and she began to say some words. One of the men slapped her hard in the face and the words stopped. "She was trying to use her Gift again, King Simon," he explained as the dark-haired man scowled.  
  
"Ah yes," he muttered. "You have the Gift. But then why are you Shang? I thought that those with the Gift could not handle Shang training?"  
  
Kari turned her head away and said, "That's a prejudice and it's not true. I handled it pretty well, I'm the Unicorn after all. It's not like I'm royalty or anything, I don't need things handed to me. If I wanted something I'd get it on my own. Unlike you, you miserable excuse for a king."  
  
Simon decided right then that this girl was going to be trouble. But what would come of her would be much better then what he would have to do to get there. "Oh, well I've heard from a few people that you slept your way up there, with all the higher ranking Shang and everything." He was lying, he had never heard that because no one would dare to say that about Kari.  
  
Kari's head whirled around and she said, "That's a lie! I have never slept with anyone!" Anger coursed through her veins and she strained to pull free of the men holding her. "And if you think for a second I'll help you in any way you're in for a rude awakening!"  
  
Simon laughed and shook his head. "Malagant you have brought me a wild animal, not a noble."  
  
Malagant bowed and said, "Sorry my King, but you requested her and we got her."  
  
Simon nodded. "I guess that I did. Oh well, she's the one who will give birth to the peace-destroyer, the heir to my throne. Right Karissa?"  
  
Karissa had turned totally pale. Her eyes were wide and she looked ready to cry. She slumped down to the ground and the men and loosened their holds on her. "No," she said softly. "NO!" She screamed and jumped at Simon.  
  
Luckily for the King two of the men hadn't loosened their hold and managed to hold her back until the other three jumped to help. "You bastard!" she screeched. "You low-down scum! I will never sleep with you!"  
  
"Oh I think you will," Simon said, a nasty grin coming across his face. "The reason that I think you will is because your resistance will be broken down in time. Or I can simply have someone enchant you. And then you will give birth to my child who will keep the world the way that I want it."  
  
Karissa shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "No," she whispered. "You will not. The Goddess did not wish for such to happen, I will be freed!"  
  
Simon made a disgusted sound and waved his hand. "Take her to her rooms, and let her roam the wing she's in. Oh, just make sure that you post all of the guards at all exits, we do not want her to be able to get away."  
  
The five men nodded and dragged, because she refused to walk, Kari away. "She will not be easy to get under control, your Majesty," Malagant said.  
  
"It's not my fault that she's who she is," Simon said as he sat back on his throne. "I just wish it had been her sister rather then her. Corin is probably more calm then Kari ever thought of being."  
  
"Corin's also weaker and less pretty," Malagant remarked. "But from all I've heard she is not calm or weak-willed. They seem to be equal on those grounds."  
  
*In Karissa's New Rooms* Karissa had thrown herself on her bed and sobbed her eyes out the second the men had left. Here she was being used for the purposes of a vile king. All because of a 'gift' the Goddess had given her at birth. "I just want to live my life out in Tortall!" she yelled at the un-caring walls. "I wanted to get married and have children, good children not evil ones who would destroy the world."  
  
"All I wanted was to be as good as you," a voice remarked.  
  
Kari's head flew up from the bed and her eyes scanned the room. She knew that voice, but it was a lot younger. "Corin?" she asked.  
  
A shadowy figure floated out into the middle of the room. It was Corin, only her face was tear-streaked and her eyes haunted. "All I wanted for all of my life was to be as good as you are," the shadow remarked.  
  
"You're not Corin," Kari said, her voice trembling. "Corin is back in Tortall."  
  
"All she ever wanted was to be you," the shadow said again. "All of her life, you've outshined her and she has always admired you."  
  
"What are you?" Kari demanded, her voice rising. She was becoming afraid.  
  
"Do you admire Corin Karissa?" the voice asked, now sounding nothing like Corin. "Did you ever want to be more normal then you are, less attractive? Did you ever want to be in the shadows?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "No," she replied. "I'd never put Corin through this stuff."  
  
"Which means you hate it yourself," the voice reasoned as it faded away.  
  
Kari jumped up. "No! The Goddess made me this way and it is my life."  
  
"So you say," the voice taunted as it vanished completely. "But do you really mean it?" Then the voice was gone and Kari was left alone with her doubts.  
  
((The Shang aren't supposed to have the Gift. I do not care, she was supposed to be in Shang and she is. Deal with it or don't read. All right those are the only flaws she has right now. And yeah I made her scared of spiders, but that is only because I am deathly afraid of those nasty little creatures and have been my entire life. So I put that into her. She'll have more flaws later. Some compliments on the good points of my story would be greatly appreciated if any of you would care to do that!))  
  
((The end isn't so great this time but I was running out of time and I had to update today. So review and I know there will be flames but I think I can take every single flame that is thrown at me now.)) 


	6. Ages & Chapter Six

Someone asked for ages in this story so here we go. They are not accurate or in accordance with the book, but they work for my purposes. If you really hate it that much then ignore this and pretend that they're however old they really are.  
  
Alanna- 47 Numair-48 Jonathon- 50 George- 56 Daine- 32 Kel- 25 Roald- 25 Karissa/Corin- 23 Jacob- 28 Malagant- 49 Simon- 40  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** Now I guess I can write some more on the story. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
~Daine~ The voice came into Daine's mind as she was scouting behind the rest.  
  
~Yes, I am here~ Daine replied. ~What is it you have found, Silvermind?~  
  
Silvermind was a fox that Daine had enlisted the aid of the day before. He knew the area well and was more then eager to help. So long as she kept the dragon away from him. ~A woman~ came the reply. ~She is following your tracks. She seems to be tiring though, her face is white like snow~  
  
~Show me her face~ Daine commanded  
  
The image of a young woman with dirty fire-red hair, a lot like Alanna's, tired teal eyes and a pale face stumbling after their tracks popped into her mind. No matter how tired this young woman was she was following them well, Daine had not heard her coming. "Corin?" she said in amazement, speaking aloud. She covered her mouth, hoping that those ahead of her had not heard. "What is she doing here?"  
  
~What should I do, sister?~ Silvermind asked.  
  
~Wait there for me, I will come. Make sure she is not harmed~ Daine then hurried off in the direction that she could feel Silvermind.  
  
When she reached the fox she knelt down beside the fox, behind a bush. In front of them was Corin, a very tired looking Corin, but it was still Corin. "Why is she so tired?" Daine wondered. "She's Shang, she should not be weary at all."  
  
Silvermind looked up at her, his eyes curious. ~She's with pup, child if you prefer~ he reminded her. ~It is harder to travel that way. And she was attacked around dawn by a few large men that smelled like rotted meat, she has good reason to be tired~  
  
Large men that smell like meat? Daine wondered. Trolls! She crept out in front of Corin and said, "Why are you here?"  
  
Corin's eyes weren't tired anymore, they were flashing and two daggers were in her hands before Daine drew a breath. Daine's eyes widened and she held her hands up. "Corin!" she cried. "It's me, Daine!"  
  
Corin sighed with relief and the daggers were gone. "Daine," she said. "You have no idea of how happy I am to see you!" She stumbled over and collapsed in the older woman's arms. "I'm that tired!"  
  
Daine patted Corin's head. "It's okay Corin. But why are you following us?" She held Corin out at arms' length and tried her hardest to look like she was in charge. But it didn't work, she had been friends with Corin since the other girl had come to the palace a few years ago.  
  
"I want to help find Karissa, she's my twin after all. I can do it," she said, her mouth set in a stubborn line. "I can, no matter if I am or am not pregnant. I'm the Shang Lynx."  
  
Daine sighed. "Then come with me and we'll see what the others have to say about this."  
  
Corin pulled back. "No!" she said. "Jacob will send me home, he worries. Please, I'll keep following you. No one but you knows that I'm here. And you only because of that fox." She jerked her head towards the bush Silvermind still knelt behind.  
  
Daine blushed. "You're good at following," she admitted. She looked at Corin and the pleading in her eyes decided her. "All right. I won't tell. But be careful. And if you get hurt, tell an animal, they'll tell me. Be well."  
  
She clasped her hand with Corin's then turned and vanished ahead. "Good," Corin said. "Now I'll be safer." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Daine had been fidgeting nervously for the past three days, Alanna noted. She had been riding beside the younger woman since Kel had begun to scout ahead and behind. To give her a break, was what Roald said.  
  
"Why are you fidgeting?" Alanna asked a little after midday.  
  
Daine looked at her with wide brown eyes. "What do you mean, Alanna?" she asked. "I'm not fidgeting?"  
  
Alanna sighed. "You're lying," she informed her. "You're a very bad liar and always have been. Tell me the truth, don't make me get Numair over here to force you."  
  
Daine looked around and said, "I'm fidgeting because I'm nervous."  
  
"That's obvious Daine," Alanna said. "But why are you nervous."  
  
"I feel like something bad is going to happen to someone."  
  
"Who?" Alanna demanded. "Karissa?"  
  
Daine shook her head and looked at her horse's mane. "No," she said, her voice guilty. "Corin."  
  
"Corin is safe in the palace back at Corus, eight days away from us," Alanna said. She took a closer look at Daine and her amethyst eyes widened. "No, she isn't..."  
  
"She is," Daine admitted. "About six hundred yards behind us with a fox named Silvermind. He's been keeping track of her for the past few days since I discovered that she was back there."  
  
"Corin is pregnant!" Alanna hissed. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"  
  
"She made me swear not to," Daine said. "But I didn't exactly tell you, you figured it out on your own."  
  
Alanna said, "I'm telling Roald and we're bringing her up with us. If she's going to be with us she might as well be safe up here with the rest of us."  
  
Daine shot her a grateful look and followed the Lioness up to Roald. "Roald," Alanna said. He turned to her and she said, "Daine has just informed me that we have someone following us. She has been ever since we left Corus."  
  
Roald's look was indignant. "How?" he demanded of Daine. "Only a few knew of our leaving. Those who knew are either here or at home. Who is it?"  
  
Daine turned bright red and mumbled something into her horse's back. A small lizard-like creature crawled out of her riding bag and chirped at her. "Hush Kit," Daine said, stroking the small dragon's head. Kitten chirped and whistled for a minute and finally Daine said, "It's Corin, Roald. She's been following us."  
  
Roald looked between Daine and Alanna, his mouth wide open. "Corin?" he asked incredulously. "But she's pregnant! She was ordered to stay at home."  
  
"I've found it is difficult to keep Shang anywhere that they don't want to be," Alanna said ruefully. "Corin is the Lynx and she doesn't like being left behind. Karissa is her sister, she wants to find her as badly as the rest of us do. You can't fault her for coming."  
  
Daine was amazed. She had thought that Alanna would want to send Corin back like Jacob was sure to. "Bring her up here," Roald commanded Alanna and Daine. "While you're getting her I'll tell the others what is going on. Jacob will not be happy that his pregnant sister is following us."  
  
Alanna and Daine dismounted and started back along the path they had been following. After a while Daine stopped and bid Alanna to do the same. "She's here," Daine told her. "Silvermind is right there, she's hiding."  
  
Alanna raised her voice and said, "Come on out Corin. You can't hide there forever, we know you're here."  
  
The bushes rustled and Corin stumbled out. Alanna and Daine both gasped. She was filthy and in horrible shape. "Does this mean I can ride with you now?" she asked in a quiet voice with a small smile. "It's tiring tracking through the woods."  
  
Then she fainted and Alanna had to help Daine drag her back to where the others stood. 


	8. Chapter Eight

((Sorry for the extreme amount of time it took me to update. I was working on my other T.P. fic, which seems to be a lot more popular. But here it goes.))  
  
"Bring her here," Simon commanded Malagant. "I want to see if her will has lessened any in the past week."  
  
Malagant nodded and turned to order a guard to have Karissa brought to the king. "Why do you wish to see her again, your Majesty?" Malagant asked. "She will only spit and curse some more."  
  
Simon smiled cruelly. "It shows her that I am in ultimate control, not her. I control what she does and when she does it. Ah, here she is." The door to the throne room had opened and two guards marched in, dragging Karissa between them. "Welcome unicorn," Simon said. "How have you been?"  
  
"Like you don't know," Kari spat in a voice filled with hate and venom. "You keep me locked up in this place with nothing to do but wander! Just kill me and have it done with!"  
  
Simon said, "Tut-tut-tut my dear unicorn. You know that I do not wish to kill you. I want you to bear me the peace-destroyer. Which you will of course, very soon. I am getting tired of waiting for your resolve to slip away. Another week, if even, and you shall be pregnant."  
  
Kari trembled and tears sprang to her teal eyes. The world was spinning and she felt like she would die. "No," she whispered. "I will never do that with you Simon! Never!"  
  
"Oh you don't have to want to," Simon sneered. "I have a very skilled mage with me who will be all too happy to place you under an enchantment. You will do it willingly Karissa Toren. Willingly you will bear my child."  
  
Fear, anger and despair contorted Karissa's beautiful face. "The Great Mother Goddess will not permit this!" she screamed as the guards took her out. "The Goddess will protect me from you!"  
  
"This is getting rather repetitive, my Lord," Malagant said. "Her screeching hurts my ears and I hate seeing her look like that. It makes me worry about her getting free and slitting all of our throats."  
  
"She will not get free," Simon assured him. "That place has been warded against magic of any sort by very skilled mages. Trust me, she cannot get free."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let go of me you mindless-dogs!" Karissa spat as the guards dragged her down her hallway. "I can walk on my own two-feet to my own room. This place is warded you can let me walk!"  
  
The guards let go of her, then turned and left. Karissa walked down the hallway and threw open the door to her room. She stifled a scream when she saw someone sitting on her bed.  
  
The woman had long black hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was perfect and she was so beautiful it hurt Kari's eyes to look at her for long. "So we meet at last, Karissa Toren, Shang Unicorn. I have long wished to see you face to face, rather then through various images."  
  
Karissa's eyes widened at that voice. It sounded like hounds baying in the hunt and hurt her ears, soft though it was. "Who are you?" she asked in awe. "And how did you get in here? It is warded and only those with the key can get in." Her mouth twisted. "Or out," she added bitterly.  
  
The woman smiled. "I am one who you know by name only Karissa. But I gave you a great gift when you were born. A gift great enough to save the world. The entire world, not only Tortall. So you know who I am."  
  
Karissa's eyes widened even more and she fell to the ground, her face on the ground. "Forgive me for standing in your presence, Mother, I did not know." Her voice trembled as much as her body did.  
  
The Goddess laughed. "Oh do stand back up, child. You do not need to kneel to me. I gave you a gift greater then any ever given. I respect you for managing to live this far into your life with it. So stand, Karissa, stand and I will tell you why I have at last come to see you."  
  
((Sorry it's so short, but I'm going on vacation and I wanted to have something down here before I left. Please review with honest opinions, even though they might tick me off.)) 


	9. Chapter Nine

((Sorry that I took so long to update but I have been working on my other stories as of late. Thanks for all the good advice Kim and if I rewrite that one part about Kari with her fears I'll be sure to use your advice.))  
  
Jacob was livid. No, Corin thought as she watched her brother, he wasn't livid, she had never seen him this mad before. Not even that one time when she and Kari had hid his sword and palace livery from him while he was a page. But he probably had plenty of good reason to be upset, in his own mind. After all Kari was Corin's twin and she felt the need to help more then any of those here did.  
  
"Wipe that grin off of your face," Roald snapped from behind her. "You have no reason to be smiling and if I had half the sense that I should then you would be on your way back to Corus with Kel or Alanna or Buri or even Daine!"  
  
Buri smiled back at the two of them and said, "But he won't you know." She winked at Corin and added, "After all, you are the twin of his bride-to- be."  
  
Roald stuttered slightly but said nothing more his face was flaming red. Buri winked again and turned back to face the front, Corin hid a giggle. "What in the name of the Goddess do you think you are doing?!" an indignant voice called out from ahead of them suddenly.  
  
"I'm teaching you a lesson about pointing that sword blade at me is what I'm doing," a male's voice said back. Corin winced; she knew both of those voices. "Now if you do not answer me, Lioness, then I am going to have to make you."  
  
Corin dropped down from the saddle of the horse she was riding and bolted ahead to where the voices were. "Stop!" she cried when she saw Alanna being held up in the air by a tall, strong-looking man who had night black hair and emerald green eyes. At the moment those eyes were as full of anger as Alanna's were.  
  
"Corin!" Alanna cried as she kicked the man in the stomach. "Make this man release me!"  
  
The man turned and fixed his emerald eyes on Corin. Then a smile broke out on his face and he let Alanna fall to the ground where she gasped and rubbed at her throat. "Corin!" he cried as he happily wrapped her in an embrace. Laughing he kissed her and then held her at arm's length. "You are getting bigger I see!" he said as he looked her over. "Not practicing enough?"  
  
With a small grin Corin's hand darted out and grabbed the man's wrist. His eyes widened and he let her drop. "I am practicing as much as ever, Zilkan," she told him. "I just also happen to be pregnant." She smiled at him sweetly and turned her death grip on his wrist into a soothing gesture. "Sorry that I had to hurt you like that."  
  
Zilkan nodded and let her rub his wrist. With his other hand he swept her up and sat down on a log with her on his lap. "Now tell me, my pretty Lynx, are you married?" His voice was slightly worried and his eyes intense.  
  
Corin nodded and said, "I am married Zilkan. I thought you heard that I was from Kari? Not to mention the fact that I told you where I was going when I left Shang." The man shook his head and sighed. Corin reached up and touched his face. "Hey, no one can be as good a friend to me as you were, okay my Panther?"  
  
Alanna stood up and dusted off her bottom before she asked, "Corin do you know this big lummox?"  
  
Corin looked over at Alanna, startled to find her still there. Her eyes went wide and she tried to jump up but Zilkan held her down. "I know him Alanna," she said. "His name is Zilkan and he is the Shang Panther." She seemed about to say more but she looked down at her stomach and bit her lip.  
  
Alanna looked at Corin and then at Zilkan. Something connected in her mind and she felt a great swell of sympathy for the girl. "At least make him apologize," she said gently. "And then I'll go back, tell the others to make camp where they are, and give the two of you some time alone."  
  
Corin only had to look at Zilkan for him to say, "I apologize for manhandling you, Lady Alanna. But I was so worried about Corin that I had to know if she was with you or not. The people back in Corus said that she had vanished at the same time that you left. Knowing her as I do I thought that meant that she had come along somehow even though she was not supposed too." Seeming satisfied Alanna turned and left.  
  
Corin turned back to Zilkan who was still regarding her with that intent gaze that she used to love so much. "Zilkan," she said with a weak laugh. "Stop giving me that look!"  
  
"As soon as you stop being so beautiful, my Lynx," he said. Corin breath caught in her throat as he leaned down and kissed her. Along with the kiss came a flood of memories that she had tried so hard to get rid of.  
  
~Two Years Ago~  
  
Corin broke away from kissing Zilkan and placed her head on his chest, crying softly. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm so sorry that this has to happen."  
  
Zilkan made her look at him as he asked, "What has to happen?"  
  
Corin refused to meet his eyes. "Mother has arranged a marriage for me," she told him in a shame-filled voice. "I have to leave tomorrow for Corus, I have to be married within two months."  
  
Zilkan stumbled backwards, as though she had hit him hard. She might as well have, it could not have possibly hurt more then this did. His face was pale as a sheet and his eyes were a mix of haunted and grief-stricken. "No," he said, shaking his head. "You can't marry someone else. I love you!"  
  
Corin bit her lip and tasted blood; she had bitten down far too hard. "I love you too Zilkan," she told him, moving forward so that her hand touched his face. "I will always love you, no one can take that away from me."  
  
Zilkan glared down at her. "Then why are you leaving me?" he demanded. "Why are you going to marry a man whom you have never met and do not love?"  
  
"Because mother and father told me that I had too," Corin explained. "As a noble's daughter I must marry who they say. A promise made at my birth also binds me as well as any trap ever could."  
  
His emerald eyes that made Corin feel safe and warm now made her want to cry and run. They were so full of love and grief that it tore her apart. "Don't go," he begged her. "Please Corin for the love of me don't go! Stay here and marry me, your parents cannot make you marry anyone if you are already wed."  
  
Corin made herself pull away from him. Tears were streaming as freely down her face as they were down his. She loved this man more then she did anyone else, even more then she loved Kari. "I have to leave Zilkan," she told him as she let her hand fall from his face. "I have to go and pack my bags."  
  
The next morning as Corin rode out of Shang her heart was breaking. She had hoped, a small sliver of hope, that Zilkan would come and say good-bye. "But why should he?" she asked herself in a bitter voice. "You broke his heart because you always do what mother says."  
  
"Wait!" someone yelled at her when she passed through the city gates. Her heart jumped into her throat as Zilkan ran up to her. She threw herself off the saddle into his arms and kissed him harder then she ever had. She was crying when he pulled away and there were tears standing in his eyes. Zilkan brushed back a lock of her red hair and smiled gently at her. "I could not let you leave without saying good-bye. I also have something for you." He began to fumble in his pockets and produced a small ring on a chain. He placed it around her neck. "I'll always love you," he told her. "And you will know it forever."  
  
"I have something for you too," Corin told him. She pressed into his hand a ring that she had bought for him half a year ago. "Wear it around you neck in remembrance of me. I will always love you Zilkan, always." Then she kissed him again and swung herself into the saddle. Her hand reluctantly released his as she turned her back and galloped away, her heart clutched in the hand of a man she had left behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Zilkan pulled away Corin was breathing hard and her hand was in his night black hair. "I've missed you," he told her with a small smile.  
  
"I've missed you too," Corin admitted. She fumbled with something about her neck and pulled out a golden chain on which hung a white gold ring with a well-cut diamond on it. "I always remember you," she said quietly. "And I still love you."  
  
Zilkan pulled out the necklace he wore. It was made of yellow gold and had a slightly smaller diamond on it. "I always remember you," he said back. "And I still love you."  
  
Kel's jaw dropped open as she watched the man Corin had called Zilkan kiss her again and again. And Corin actually allowed it! Then she heard the words they said and her heart practically broke with sympathy for the two. They loved each other more then anything and could not be because Corin had married the noble man her mother had picked out.  
  
Kel turned her gaze away from the heartbreaking scene and went back to the camp. She would not tell Jacob what she had seen, he would probably attack the man and get himself hurt. She would, however, tell Alanna, Daine, and Buri. As women they would understand what was happening.  
  
((I decided to make Corin important and stuck that little twist in there for the fun of it.)) 


	10. Chapter Ten

((Thanks for the few reviews I have gotten and that is the first chapter where I got no flames! I guess Corin is more popular and less Mary-Sueish then her twin is. Good because she's going to play an important part in the story.))  
  
Kel walked calmly into the camp, determined not to look as though she had just seen something that wrenched her heart. Of course it worked on the men, acts like that always had and probably always would. Men were so easy to fool that it was almost pitiful. But not two minutes after she had walked back in Alanna dragged her into her tent for a talk.  
  
Daine and Buri were sitting in the tent as well, both with expecting looks on their faces. "What did you see?" Alanna demanded.  
  
"Something that was very sad," Kel told them. "If any of you three had seen it then you would agree with me. And if you expect me to tell Jacob or Numair or Roald then forget it because I will not."  
  
Alanna nodded her head, amethyst eyes sad. "I know it was sad Kel," she said. "I saw the looks they were giving each other before I left. And the reason that giant Zilkan picked me up was because I refused to tell him where Corin was. I thought he was going to hurt her."  
  
Kel gave a short laugh. "The last thing on his mind would be hurting Corin, Alanna," she said. "He loves her very much." She hesitated and bit her lip before saying slowly and quietly, "And she loves him right back."  
  
Daine and Buri both gasped. "But she is married!" Daine said. "How can she love a man who she is not married too?"  
  
Alanna took a deep breath. "Nobles sometimes end up marrying nobles so that their bloodlines will stay pure. Some noble children are promised to other noble children at birth. Like Kari was betrothed to Roald for her entire life. Corin was promised to a noble boy just the same, and she married him when she was supposed to. I am guessing that Corin loved this Zilkan when she was forced to marry her betrothed."  
  
Kel nodded. "She loved him very much," she said. "But she was forced to come to Corus and marry the Count Terran two years ago. They exchanged rings and promised to love each other forever. They were still kissing when I left." The tent flap suddenly flew open behind them and Kel turned slowly to see who had come in.  
  
All four women in the tent gulped when they saw Jacob standing there, his face bright red. "My sister is kissing some man in the woods?" he demanded. "Where?" When none of them replied he let the flap fall shut and stalked off.  
  
"He's a good tracker," Daine said. "He will be able to follow Corin's footprints and Kel's."  
  
"Warn her," Alanna said to Kel. The younger woman nodded and darted out of the tent. She ran as fast as she could to where she had left Corin and Zilkan.  
  
Looking up Kel gasped, Corin and Zilkan hadn't even heard her arrive. Zilkan was holding Corin off of her feet while he kissed her and she had her arms around his neck, looking like she never wanted to let go. "Corin!" Kel shouted.  
  
Corin pulled away from Zilkan quickly, but he did not let her drop. "Kel!" she said, her face turning bright red. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Never mind me," Kel said as she felt her face turn hot. "Your brother knows what you are doing and he was not happy when he found out. In short he is on his way here and I do not think you should look like that when he arrives!"  
  
Zilkan frowned slightly at the mention of Corin's brother and let her slide to the ground as she straightened her hair. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she looked extremely nervous. When she saw Jacob enter the clearing her eyes went wide and she tried very hard not to look guilty of anything.  
  
Jacob walked right up to Zilkan and glared at him. "What do you think you are doing with my sister, Shang?" he demanded. "I thought I told you to stay away from her. She's married now and pregnant, has she told you that?"  
  
Corin was slowly turning bright red as Zilkan looked from her to him. "Leave him alone Jacob," she told him simply. "He has not done anything wrong."  
  
"He kissed you!" Jacob said. "You're married Corin and you are not supposed to kiss anyone like that except for your husband!"  
  
Zilkan looked at Jacob and his emerald eyes hardened. "Be quiet," he said to him. "Your sister was forced to marry a man she did not love, she loves me."  
  
Jacob's fist suddenly shot at Zilkan's face. The bigger man didn't even flinch. He simply grabbed Jacob's hand and turned it over so that Jacob knelt on the ground, his face full of pain. "Let go of me," Jacob gasped. "I am a Knight of Tortall and a noble, release me at once!"  
  
Zilkan looked over at Corin, who nodded slightly. He opened his fist and Jacob hugged his fist to his hand. Kel was amazed; she had always looked up to Jacob as a mild-mannered and good knight. Now he seemed to be irrational and rash. "Jacob," she said and the man looked over at her. "What has gotten into you? They have not done anything that is truly wrong!"  
  
"They were kissing," Jacob said through clenched teeth. "My pregnant and married sister is kissing a man who is not her husband. This is a very dishonorable thing."  
  
"Oh hang honor!" Kel told him, surprising herself. Normally she kept strictly to the Code and the Code tended to make honor a very important thing. "As her brother you should know full well that she did not want to marry that man, you knew that she loved someone else." A thought struck her then. "Did you know Jacob?"  
  
Jacob glared at her and then looked at Corin, a slight tinge of pink staining his cheeks. "You didn't Jacob," Corin said. "No one could have done something like that, not even mother would have."  
  
Jacob reached out for her hand but she yanked it away, her teal eyes teary. "Corin," he said in the tone someone would use for a toddler. "It was a good marriage and mother agreed with me that you needed to get settled down. When I went to fetch you from Shang I saw you with him, and I sent a messenger to tell you instead."  
  
Kel was shocked at the way Jacob was acting. Not to mention what he had done to his sister. Goddess what would he have done if Kari had not loved Roald and refused to even look at him? "Leave her be Jacob," Kel told him, stepping to block her from his sight. "She's done nothing wrong while you've done everything wrong. I am disappointed in you."  
  
Jacob looked ready to explode but all he did was turn and walk away, words trailing behind him that surprised Kel even more. After he was gone Kel turned back to see Corin and Zilkan standing near each other again, holding hands. Blushing faintly Kel stuttered something and turned to go. "Wait Kel," Corin said. She turned to Zilkan and whispered something in his ear before kissing him lightly and running to walk with Kel. "I'm coming back with you," she told the knight as they began to walk back. "Zilkan will come in a moment."  
  
"Okay Corin," Kel said. She felt uncomfortable around Corin now.  
  
Suddenly Corin stopped walking and grabbed Kel's arm to make her as well. "Kel," she said. "I am sorry that you saw that. It obviously pains you somehow. Probably because you are a knight."  
  
"Don't talk about it Corin," Kel said. "Please just don't talk about it."  
  
"I have to Kel," Corin said, sounding sorry. "I'm sorry but I have to tell you. I love Zilkan, I have for a long time even though I married another man. I had to marry the other one, mother and father forced me into it. I only hope that Kari will marry Roald for the right reason, not the same reason that I married. If my husband ever dies then I will marry Zilkan, within the week. It sounds wrong but it isn't to us. Please do not judge me for this, don't break our friendship for something that I had no control over."  
  
"I won't," Kel promised. "Now let's go back to the camp."  
  
((I know it wasn't that long but at least I finally updated, right?)) 


End file.
